


your love is my one and only shot

by burnwiththesun



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnwiththesun/pseuds/burnwiththesun
Summary: “So, I’m in-” Kaner swung his legs to the ground, watching Jonny intently.“My room, yeah. You insisted.” Jonny smirked. The bastard.“Clearly you need a new mattress in your guest room, then. Your-” Kaner cut himself off abruptly, feeling his face flush. “Your bed is better.”“Yeah?” Jonny smiled, but the tips of his ears flamed bright red. “Maybe I’ll steal yours some time and we can compare notes.”---Title from "What If I Never Get Over You" by Lady A
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	your love is my one and only shot

**Author's Note:**

> it's getting together fluff. this one didn't come easy and I don't love it, but happy v-day!

“I think Jonny’s it for me.” Kaner rubbed his thumb over the condensation on the sticky table. Absently, he traced the edge of the label on his beer. “You want?” He gestured to the bar, starting to slide out of the booth. 

“Wait.” Sharpy grabbed his wrist. “What do you mean? Jonny’s it for you? What are you talking about?” Kaner shook off his grasp and drained the last drops of beer left in his bottle. 

“I don’t really wanna talk about it, man.” He slid out of the booth, evading Sharpy’s fingers poking at him. Kaner walked over to the bar and ordered another beer. He dropped his head and sighed. Someone touched his back between his shoulder blades and he stiffened instantly. 

“It’s just me.” Jonny’s voice was low and came right behind Kaner’s ear. He relaxed slightly against the bar. Jonny’s hand slipped down to hold him around the waist. “Are you ready to go yet?” 

“What’s the point?” Kaner’s voice was bitter but quieter than he thought. He turned to face Jonny. Jonny squinted at him in the dark bar. 

“What? Are you okay?” Jonny reached up to grab Kaner’s shoulders and study his face. Behind them, Kaner’s beer was clunked onto the counter and he nodded over his shoulder in thanks to the bartender. 

“Just fine. Changed my mind, though. Think I wanna do shots.” Kaner shrugged out of Jonny’s grip and waved to catch the bartender’s attention again. Jonny waited impatiently behind him, warmth pouring into the minuscule space between their bodies. 

~

The next morning, Kaner groaned before he was conscious of the light hitting his face. He rolled over to find sunshine glaring through the window. Frowning, he found his phone in the pocket of his jeans and checked it. 7:12 am. “Damn.” 

“I told you so.” Jonny’s calm, matter-of-fact voice came from the doorway, where he was standing and drinking coffee. 

“What the fuck, dude! Were you standing there watching me sleep?” Kaner glared at Jonny, breaking his death stare only to swallow the Advil and water on the nightstand next to him. “This isn’t your guest room.” 

“I don’t really watch you sleep, no. But you sounded like you were dying a few minutes ago, so. And yeah, you didn’t want the guest room last night.” The tips of Jonny’s ears turned bright red. Kaner watched him closely.

“So, I’m in-” Kaner swung his legs to the ground, watching Jonny intently.

“My room, yeah. You insisted.” Jonny smirked. The bastard. 

“Clearly you need a new mattress in your guest room, then. Your-” Kaner cut himself off abruptly, feeling his face flush. “Your bed is better.” 

“Yeah?” Jonny smiled, but the tips of his ears flamed bright red. “Maybe I’ll steal yours some time and we can compare notes.” 

“Right. I’m gonna-” Kaner gestured to the hallway. “Clean up.” 

“Breakfast is almost ready.” Jonny stepped back into the hallway. “You’re pretty when you’re sleeping, Peeks.” 

“I’m fucking what?” Kaner squawked. “Have you lost your mind?”

“You fucking heard what I said!” Jonny called, clinking dishes together in the kitchen. 

~

Going through hours of notifications on his phone, Kaner noticed a voicemail from Sharpy. It was clearly sent last night, from the time that they were at the bar. Kaner rolled his eyes but pressed play.

>   
> “Sharpy, I can’t find it! It’s mine and I neeeeeed it. My whole life is on there.” 
> 
> “Kaner, we’re calling your phone. Oh, never mind. It went to voicemail.” 
> 
> “Jonny, come help me!” 
> 
> “I’m coming! Help you do what?” 
> 
> “Help me find my phone.” 
> 
> “You left it with me, remember? It’s in my pocket.” 
> 
> “Jonny, you’re my favorite.” 
> 
> “I should hold your phone more often.” 
> 
> “You’re my favorite even when you don’t have my phone. You’re my favorite even when-even when you make me cry. You’re just-”
> 
> “When did I make you cry?”
> 
> “Okay, I think that’s enough of that-”
> 
> “No, Sharpy, I need to know when I made him-”  
> 

The voicemail ended and a mechanical voice began informing Kaner of his options. He locked his phone quickly, running his hands through his damp hair.

“Kaner?” Jonny’s voice came through the bathroom door quickly. “Uh, the food’s ready, when you wanna come eat?”

“Yeah.” Kaner’s voice was strangled and he quickly turned on the tap, splashing water on his face. “Yeah.” 

Walking into the kitchen, Kaner found Jonny sitting at the bar eating his egg whites, veggies, and turkey bacon. “Yours is on the counter.” Jonny’s voice was quiet.

“Uh, maybe I should just-” Kaner started, flipping his phone through his fingers nervously. 

“Sit down.” Jonny’s captain voice was out in full force and Kaner’s eyes widened. He collected his plate of food and shake before sitting down next to Jonny at the bar. 

“Now. I-” Jonny paused and scrubbed his hand over his face. “I heard you playing the voicemail from last night in the bathroom.” 

“Oh.” Kaner sat utterly still. “Like I said, I can-” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Jonny’s voice was low and vicious. Kaner leaned away from Jonny. Jonny closed his eyes, breathing carefully. “I’m not. I’m not trying to be mean. I’m not - I’m just.” He cut himself off to breathe. Kaner recognized one of the deep breathing techniques he’d tried to teach Kaner years ago, for when he was feeling overwhelmed. 

“Hey, I don’t. I don’t get it.” Kaner’s voice was small. He slid the edge of his pinky up against Jonny’s thumb and let it rest. 

“I know. I just.” Jonny overlapped Kaner’s pinky with his thumb. “I’m not mad at you.” 

“You’re not?” Kaner’s voice trembled unexpectedly and he fought to keep from pulling away from Jonny. 

“I’m mad at me.” Jonny turned on his stool to face Kaner completely. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Kaner’s voice was quiet. 

“I think I did, though. And I think you need to tell me about it. Because I am not okay with being the person - being a person that makes you up- makes you cry, Peeks.” Jonny’s fingers moved to cover Kaner’s. 

“It’s not a big deal!” Kaner scowled and pulled his hand away and awkwardly swung his legs in the air from his stool.

“Yes, it fucking is. I’m not going to sit here and listen to you spew horseshit like this when you get drunk and talk about how I’m ‘your favorite even when I make you cry.’” Jonny’s voice was flat. 

“I’m - I’m sorry?” Kaner turned to face Jonny, letting Jonny bracket Kaner’s knees with Jonny’s. 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Jonny sighed. “Why did I make you cry?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Kaner ducked his chin stubbornly. 

“I love you,” Jonny stated, matter-of-factly. “As in, I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for-fucking-ever. As long as I can remember. I can live with you not feeling that way about me, but I can’t live with me being a person that makes you cry.”

“You -” Kaner stopped. His mouth hung open. “You -”

“I thought you knew.” Jonny’s voice was quiet. “I thought you knew and you were just being nice all these years-”

“Years?” Kaner reached up to grab Jonny’s arm, flailing his other hand about. “Years? You love me? Are you - you know, are you sure?”

“Am I sure?” Jonny laughed. “Pretty damn sure.” 

“I just-” Kaner trailed off, vaguely staring into the distance at a spot on the wall over Jonny’s left shoulder. 

“Patrick.” Jonny laid a hand on the side of his neck gently. “I’m so in love with you. And unless you say no, I’m going to kiss you now. Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Patrick breathed quietly. Jonny smiled briefly before kissing him once, twice gently. “Jonny.” 

“Yeah, baby?” Jonny pulled back only far enough to see Patrick’s eyes. 

“I’m in love with you too.” Patrick smiled giddily before pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of Jonny’s mouth.


End file.
